The present invention relates to a device and method for introducing a pressurized gas into a combustion chamber of a reciprocating internal combustion engine. The device and method of the invention, when they are applied to a controlled ignition engine, improve initiation of combustion and increase the combustion speed by introducing gas (air or carburetted mixture with possibly burnt gases) in the vicinity of the electrodes of the spark plug and the ignition time.